


pleased to please ya

by scandalous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Talk, Trans Hercules Mulligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Herc and John have the sex talk, and a few days after have some fun.





	pleased to please ya

**Author's Note:**

> for seasonofkink, the square this fills being rimming/licking. john laurens eats ass
> 
> enjoy!

Herc has been dating John for a few weeks now. He’s out and proud as a trans man, although he’s stealth in some places for safety. But he’s still nervous about breaching the conversation of sex with John — his dysphoria keeps him from doing most stuff involving his genitalia, and he doesn’t know what John expects.

Herc swallows up his nerves and plops down next to John on the couch. John’s watching a baseball game like the gay jock he is. “Hey, Jack?” he asks softly, leaning against him and glancing at the game on TV.

“Yeah?” John says, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“I wanted to talk about, uh, having sex and stuff.” He shuffles, nerves pooling inside him. “I just — I don’t know what you expect, as you’ve never dated a trans man before and I’ve got a lot of dysphoria about down there and. Yeah.”   


John holds his hand and squeezes gently. It's a touch he's done thousands of times, but it makes Herc's insides buzz pleasantly.  a little less anxious this time around. He shifts his weight and pecks John’s lips. John smiles and his eyes show understanding and interest.    
  
“I think I’d like to talk about that, too,” he tells him, cupping his cheek. He presses against Herc’s scruffy chin with his thumb, eyes shining. “Does your dysphoria about down there not let you be comfortable with bottoming? Not that I mind, I’m a vers.” He chuckles a little.

“Uh, I don’t like front-hole sex, at all,” he says. “But I’m open to anal. And I’m uncomfortable with oral to my — to my cunt too.” He shuffles a little, face burning, and looks down at his lap. “So if anything…”   
  
“I really like performing oral,” John says, kissing Herc softly and sweetly afterwards. “So… I could eat your ass?”   


Herc draws in a breath, his face on fire at the mere idea. “Um. Yeah, hell yeah, of course.”   
  
John laughs and kisses him. “I really like having my ass eaten, too, so you can return the favor, babe.”   
  
He flutters his eyelashes in response, eyes gleaming. His boyfriend is so understanding for a cis gay man, and it amazes him a little every day. He was always scared of dating a cis gay man, of being asked if having sex with him would mean they weren’t gay anymore. But John’s been deeply into him for ages now, and the question has never come up. And when Herc has worn a strap-on and given John the fucking of his life, the question hasn’t ever come up, either. 

“I love you, you know that?” Herc says as John sits on his lap, giving him heart eyes.

“Of course I know that.”   


Herc laughs, kisses him and leaves a hand on John’s hip as they watch baseball.

* * *

One of their lazy morning makeout sessions gets more intense than usual. John kisses him, all lips and teeth and tongue, cupping his cheek and drawing him in for kiss after kiss. It’s so needy and so good and Herc loves it.

“You showered last night right?” John asks softly, kissing him again and again in between words.

“Yeah. Did you? What’s on your mind?”   
  
“Eating your ass,” John replies as casually as he can. “And I did.”

He lets out a laugh and kisses him again. “Let’s do that, then.” He ignores the wetness in between his legs, just how happy he is that John does want to do something like this for him.

He shifts positions and gets out of the covers, getting on his hands and knees. John gets on his knees and pulls Herc’s boxers down; he makes a show of wiggling his hips, and John laughs, putting his hands on his hips and gripping. When Herc doesn’t try and get out of his grip, John pulls away and pushes Herc’s butt cheeks apart, kissing his rim teasingly.

Herc makes a noise that comes from the back of his throat. “John,” he whines.

“Yes, baby?”   
  
“Motherfucker—” Herc grumbles, sticking his butt out some more. “C’mon, John.”   


He laughs and dives right in. He teases his rim with broad strokes, pressing his tongue against it, just daring to get inside. Herc whines, hips stuttering against air, and clutches at the sheets. John makes obscene noises as he moves his lips, dragging his tongue around the rim, teasing and licking and kissing.

“John,” Herc whimpers, burying his face on the sheets. “Fuck, John.”   
  
“What, my ass-eating is that good?” John teases.

And John — he drags it out, lets every delicious noise come from the back of Herc’s throat. He whines and thrashes a little, pressing back against John’s hands on his ass. He presses his tongue, pushes it inside him, runs it teasingly along his entrance.

It’s so sensitive and so pleasurable and Herc — he just wants more, more, more. He just wants to beg for John to go get the lube and the condoms and fuck him, but no comprehensible sentences manage to slip past his lips. He just whines and moans and whimpers, all needy and desperate.

“John,” he mumbles. 

“Can I touch you?” John asks when he pulls his mouth away from Herc’s ass. “Your cunt, I mean?”   
  
Herc whines. “Yeah, just — just rub my dick, touch me, I’m so close, please.”   
  
John complies, pulling a hand away from his ass cheek and pulling it around his waist. He rubs at Herc’s dick, hard and untouched and aching, and Herc makes a louder noise, desperate and wanting. John licks into him a few more times, presses his hand against his dick, and Herc comes.

Herc’s hips stutter, bucking up against John’s hand, and he comes. He moans loud and whiny and it’s more like a whimper by the end of it, so dragged out it makes John ache just looking at him climax.

John pulls away from Herc, who immediately gives out and lays on his stomach, still gripping at the sheets loosely. 

“Such low stamina,” he teases. “I’d expect more from a buff man like you.”   
  
“I’m recovering,” Herc mumbles, faux-annoyed, “I’ll eat your ass in a second, just wait.”   
  
John laughs and lays on his back, getting a pillow and putting it underneath himself. “C’mon, baby, got things to do,” he says, pulling down his boxers. He’s already fully hard, and he starts stroking himself lazily.

“Like what? Making out with me again?” Herc asks as he pulls up and settles in between John’s legs, pulling them up a little. 

“Yeah, exactly th— oh,  _ fuck _ ,” John breathes when Herc leans forward to eat his ass. He licks up at his rim, hungry and needy, feeling John’s balls against his curls. He kisses his rim and licks into it hungrily before one of his hands sneaks up, starting to stroke John up and down.

“Fuck, Herc, so good,” he breathes, and Herc moans a little at the praise. John’s head tilts back and he holds onto the covers. After a while, Herc pulls away from his rim, spit dribbling down his chin. He licks near John’s cock, teasingly, just touching his balls from time to time with the tip of his tongue.

“Herc, stop fuckin’ teasing,” John mumbles, eyes fluttering shut. “Suck me off, c’mon, c’mon, please…”   
  
“You sound so good begging,” Herc teases.

“Shut the fuck—  _ oh _ ,” he’s interrupted by Herc taking his cock in his mouth. His hips twitch and he moans, pretty and desperate and needy. “Fuck, Herc, so good with your mouth, shit—”

Herc bobs his head and sucks on his cock messily, his body buzzing with the praise. He loves it, loves feeling loved and cared for even when he’s sucking dick. He takes most of John in and that’s enough to drive him over the edge, for his hips to roll up and for him to cum in Herc’s mouth.

Herc pulls off and kisses John, tasting his cum on his lips. John laughs airily and doesn’t take long to wrap Herc into his arms. “That was amazing. You eat ass like a champion.”   


Herc laughs and kisses John’s cheek. “Love you too.”


End file.
